


Ben Solo Drabbles

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Han Solo Lives, Jedi Ben, Jedi Ben Solo, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Modern Era, Multi, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Prince Ben Solo, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Romance, Smuggler Ben Solo, Star Wars References, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination





	1. Chapter 1

**Anon said: " Can you do Ben Solo and "why is your hand on my ass?" Thank you so much, I love your writing"**

Ben would, haha. Thank you hun! I’m glad you like it :) hopefully you like this as well

_Modern AU Ben Solo +  “why is your hand on my ass?”_

* * *

 

The atmosphere was beginning to dawn on you, overwhelming your senses. It slowly started to feel like you couldn’t breathe. The sea of people surrounding you was starting to feel more like waves crashing in than a fluid moving body. Just as the anxiety began to creep up to the surface you found a familiar face. With a sigh of relief you shuffled towards him, towering just slightly over a majority of the party guests. 

“Ben!”

Almost instantly his head snapped up in your direction and his eyes met yours. 

“Hey kid!”

Just as you got close to him you took in some air, hoping the intake of oxygen would help quel your nerves. Ben’s brows knitted together.

“You alright?”

You sighed, “Just…a lot of people, and-”

In that exact moment you wished you hadn’t looked past Ben. Considering how broad he was it wouldn’t have been that hard either. Just behind him a couple feet you saw your ex. Now you could feel the anxiety remounting. 

“And what? Seriously kid, are you ok?”

Ben’s gaze hooked onto you like his life depended on it, his hand gently resting on your bicep. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what was wrong with you, but he knew you well enough to know you were not doing ok.

“And my ex.”

Ben’s expression shifted to something you almost swore was a snarl as he turned to find where the person in question was. Almost instantly though he turned back to you, probably thinking you’d miss him muttering ‘asshole’ before he was facing you entirely.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

You hesitated for a moment, biting your lip as you thought over the situation at hand. After a short moment though you shook your head and released another deep breath.

“I just need more room.”

Ben nodded as he backed up to the wall, perfectly situated next to an open window. Carefully Ben placed his hands on your shoulders and turned you to face him, your side to the window and your back now to your ex. 

“Is this ok?”

You nodded, “Thanks.”

“Anything else? You want to move closer to the window?”

You pondered for a moment before remembering who was standing not too far behind you. 

“Dance with me.”

You could have sworn a faint hue of pink appeared in Ben’s cheeks, but the lighting did make it hard to tell. His brows furrowed again.

“To a slow song?”

You nodded, not even considering that the song was considered more of a ballad than a party tune. If anything it would help ease your nerves once and for all. Ben sighed before nodding in response to you, gently placing his hands on your lower back as yours wrapped around the back of his neck. Slowly you both started swaying, you taking in deep breaths of the fresh air while trying to focus on Ben. After a verse or two of the song you both could feel the energy between you change. The gazes were different and both of you had seemed to mentally tune out. You came back to some sense however when you felt Ben’s hand travel down from your lower back, almost purposefully tracing the curve.

“Ben.”

“Hmm?”

“Why is your hand on my ass?”

Ben gulped, “I don’t know. …Do you want me to stop?”

You paused for a moment before shaking your head, suddenly becoming aware of how your fingers were carding through Ben’s hair.

“No…do you want me to?”

Ben shook his head, his nostrils flaring for a moment as if he had to hold back a response. Your head was no longer concerned about the amount of people, or the ex behind you, just Ben and his presence before you. Silently you both kept swaying, not once looking away from each other or making small talk. Just relishing in the moment, in each other’s company. 


	2. Chapter 2

**stardustual said: " "im short and I really need that box of macaroni on the top shelf and you’re the only tall person in the aisle" + ben please! also i hope you feel better!!!?"**

This is so relatable haha. And thank you hun, been having some better days lately so hopefully it stays that way. :)

_Modern AU Ben Solo +  “im short and I really need that box of macaroni on the top shelf and you’re the only tall person in the aisle”_

* * *

 

With a strain you stood on your tip-toes as you extended your arm as far as it could possibly go. To your misfortune the one thing you had been craving as of late was staring back at you from the highest shelf, just out of reach from the edge. Whoever had put it away surely hadn’t considered that anyone shorter than 6 feet was going to be trying to look for it. Either that or someone found it comical to place one last box up that high.

You lowered your arm in defeat, releasing an annoyed groan. It had seemed like such a simple idea to come and get it from the store and now this was happening. Looking down both sides of the aisle you assured no employees were around you. To your luck only one gentleman was down the aisle, crouched down looking at something to your left. 

Looking back to the display before you, you gave yourself a nod of confidence. You were going to satisfy your mac and cheese craving no matter where the hell they put the damn boxes. Taking a step forward you placed your foot on one of the shelves before hoisting yourself up. Just as you felt some success in your footing you went to place the next foot up, at this rate you’d be able to leave the store in no less than 5 minutes. Just as that confidence built however it almost instantly dissipated as you could feel your foot slip. 

In an instant you felt your heart nearly stop as your eyes grew wide. You were either going to fall backward or fall and take the entire shelf with you. Letting your grip loosen on the shelf, you decided to not test the latter and just go. You didn’t even want to consider how much it would sting on the bruise later, or worse. 

All of those thoughts came to a screeching halt however when you suddenly felt a strong pair of arms latch around your waist. Your back collided into some kind of warm and sturdy surface, though you did stumble a few steps back.

“Whoa, whoa.”

The baritone voice caught your attention suddenly, someone had caught you. Gently the hands that had come around to your front let go, moving to your shoulders. As you turned to face your savior you nearly gasped. It was the man that had been at the end of the aisle, the one you had not even slightly realized was this handsome. He arched a brow at you.

“You ok kid?”

You nodded as you cleared your throat, “Y-yeah. Thanks.”

“No problem. …I’m guessing you were reaching for that up there?”

You nodded shyly. Now that you knew how attractive he was it was almost mortifying to know you nearly crashed and burned right in front of him, all for a box of macaroni and cheese. With ease he reached up with a little stretch and grabbed the box. Just before handing it to you, you saw him reach into his pocket for something. You didn’t want to stare, or let him see your embarrassed expression, so you looked away at least for the moment. 

“Here you go.”

He carefully handed it to you, his eyes focused on you intently. You gave him a small smile, still unable to get over how attractive he turned out to be. 

“Thank you.”

He gave you a smirk as you took the box, “If you ever need help reaching high shelves in the future, just give me a call.”

With a wink he started to walk towards the front of the store, leaving you with hot cheeks. At first you didn’t understand how he expected you to give him a call, unless he was joking, until you looked at the box in your grip.

_Ben Solo xxx-xxx-xxxx, your mac n’ cheese savior_


	3. Chapter 3

**Anon said: " May I please request 13, 49, and 51 with Kylo/Ben pleasee?"**

Yes you may! Let’s go with modern Ben for this one :)

_Modern AU Ben +  “Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while.” +  “Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.” +  “I’m your husband. It’s my job.”_

* * *

 

Snow was falling rapidly from the sky, plummeting straight onto your windshield. Looking up at the glass you sighed in discontent at the sight. You were supposed to be over the mountain pass hours ago, now you were on the side of the road wondering what the hell had happened to that plan. With your friends expecting you any minute now, you were certain the weekend you had thought you’d be having would not be as perfect as you had planned it. 

Beside you Ben sighed as well, shaking his head faintly. 

“Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while.”

You turned to him with an arched brow, “On the side of the road?”

He nodded, “There’s not a lodge for miles and I’m not about to make you walk.”

“But the car?”

Ben shrugged, “Stuck.“

“Shit.”

You gently hit your head back on the back of the head rest as Ben nodded.

“Yup.”

“We were supposed to be up at the lodge hours ago.”

“I know but not everything goes as planned, just relax.”

You released a deep breath, shutting your eyes for a moment as you tried to calm yourself. In reality, you knew he was right. Getting worked up about being late to your vacation would prove futile and was really unnecessary. So long as you got there, you would be happy. 

Suddenly Ben opened his door walking to the back passenger door before he leaned down to the side. Shivering from the sudden breeze you wrapped your arms around yourself as your brows furrowed.

“What are you doing?”

“Setting up camp.”

With a flip of a switch of to the side half of the back seat folded forward and laid out a flat surface. Ben sifted through a bag on the floor before pulling out one of the large blankets you had brought along. With it he set out another blanket and two pillows giving them a little fluff. Patting it with his large hand and a smile across his face Ben looked up to you.

“Come on.”

With a click you unbuckled your seatbelt and crawled into the back. The moment you were in the back Ben climbed in with you, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Settling yourself in you slipped off your boots, placing them gently on the floor of the front seat. Though it was freezing, the sight of the blankets before you made you a little more optimisitc about this arrangement. Shedding his jacket Ben sighed as he scooted in next to you, pulling the blanket up with him. Ben’s body heat alone was enough to make you shiver in content.

“This should do it.”

“If you insist.”

Laying down with him you shifted into a comfortable position, placing your head gently on the pillow as Ben followed suit laying his head of wavy brown locks next to you. He smiled at you.

“Come here.”

“Why?”

“I need to keep you warm.”

“You don’t have to, we have blankets.”

“I’m your husband. It’s my job.”

You rolled your eyes with a faint chuckle, obliging to his request you brought yourself closer to him. Within an instant he had his arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer to himself as he adjusted to having you there. Feeling at ease your eyes began to flutter in content until you suddenly felt the cold brush at your ankles.

“Ah! Shit Ben.”

“What?”

“Quit touching me, your feet are cold.”

He smirked at you attempting to touch you with his feet again.

“You’re one to talk kid.”

“Hey, what happened to doting husband?”

“He remembered all the times you put your cold feet on his back.”

You chuckled faintly, “Oh yeah.”

Before you could say anything else Ben gripped onto you once again, pulling you into his chest swiftly and intertwining his legs with yours. Though his feet were ice cold, you got over the quick brush and ceased shivering. Nestling your face into his chest you sighed in content, relishing in the warmth of him.

“Get some rest princess, we’re gonna have to be real energized going to see Rey.”

You smiled into his chest with a faint nod, “That’s for sure. Good night.”

“Night…love you.”

You sighed in content once again as you finally settled in against him.

“Love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon said: " If you're still taking the romantic prompt ones: 25, 30, and 32 for ben please 💙💙💙 thank you for your time and consideration"**

Alright! I hope you like it :)

_Modern AU Ben Solo +  “Sorry for calling so late - I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” +  “No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.” +  “Sometimes I just can’t control myself when around you.”_

* * *

 

You were certain you knew how your evening was going to go, and yet, you were so incredibly off. Just when you had thought your night couldn’t get eventful, finally giving you another night of staying in, you were suddenly thrown off guard.

All it had taken was one phone call and suddenly your plans had changed. With only one utter of the words from that familiar voice, you were sold.

_“Sorry for calling so late - I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”_

That’s exactly what he had said in those late hours. Even though sleep had been nearly ready to take you, suddenly you felt a sort of energy course through you. For whatever reason the mere sound of his voice was reason enough for you to stop what you were doing.

Now, you awoke lazily in a different apartment, rolling out of the bed slowly as you slipped a t-shirt over your head. You and Ben had known for years that you had feelings for each other, last night however had been the first time anyone ever said or acted on any of it. Almost as if the years of pent up feelings and emotions had become too much, you both poured out everything you had.

Stretching with a yawn you suddenly heard a shuffle behind you followed by a low humming sound.

“Morning.”

You turned to Ben with a smile, “Morning.”

Ben’s eyes widened slightly, even sleep seeming to not stop him from admiring you. 

“You look…wow.”

You rolled your eyes with a giggle, “Come on Solo, it’s a t-shirt.”

“No, like… It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.”

Your cheeks grew hot as you subtly looked away from Ben for a moment. 

“Oh, I’m uh, glad you like it.”

Ben nodded as his eyes raked over you, your heart beginning to beat faster again. Clearing your throat you pointed out to the kitchen.

“Anyways, I’m going to go make us some breakfast.”

Swiftly you went to walk around the bed and make your way out to the kitchen when suddenly you were stopped. A pair of large and surprisingly warm arms engulfed your mid section and pulled you backwards. With a faint squeal you lost your footing and felt yourself get lifted from the floor.

“Oh no you don’t.”

“Ben!”

Pulling you into his chest he held you there, keeping his arms locked around you. In a surprising but welcome gesture he began to pepper kisses down the exposed nape of your neck, causing you to smile.

“Ben come on.”

“I’m sorry.”

He leaned close to your ear, his breath fanning against it, “Sometimes I just can’t control myself when around you.”

At that your cheeks grew even hotter, your heart practically leaping out of your chest.

“Oh.”

Ben hummed in content as he continued his work, peppering kisses all along your skin as your heart fluttered in content. Deep down, this is all you had ever wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anon said: " 9 & 33 with Ben for the Disney prompts!!"**

Alright boo!

_Jedi Ben Solo +  “All at once, everything looks different, now that I see you.” +  “I’d rather die tomorrow than live 100 years without knowing you.”_

* * *

 

Visiting the Jedi Council usually brought some high stress times for you, but today seemed to be attempting to set a record. Your hands were trembling uncontrollably, your heart feeling as though it were pounding fists against your chest and your mind reeling. You hadn’t expected Ben to be here, let alone to be approaching you the way he was now.

“You mean to tell me all this time you were on the council, and they’ve been hiding it from me?”

“I’m not on the council, I just, I visit like you do, why does it matter?”

“It matters incredibly to me.”

“Why?”

“You know how I felt about you…and you know they tried to get in the middle of that.”

You shook your head, “Ben you know the rules. That’s why they got in the middle of it.”

“It’s, it’s as though…”

He hesitated for a moment, seeming to catch his breath as he ran a free hand through his locks. As he did you peered behind him, hoping to the maker that no one would see you two together.

“All at once, everything looks different, now that I see you.”

Your heart felt as though it was practically taking a freefall. You had always liked Ben, and you’d be lying if you acted as though the councils role in where you two were now didn’t bother you like it did him. Especially after almost 15 years of not seeing or hearing from each other. 

“Ben, don’t say that.”

“Why not? It’s true. Do you know how aimless my thoughts and purpose have been? I’ve felt lost for what feels like years, and now that I see you I feel like I have some semblance of a direction.”

“No, you know the council-”

“Screw them.”

“It’s better we keep living like we had, like we don’t know each other.”

“You know I could never forget you.”

Your heart ached as you tightened your jaw, “I could change that.”

His expression shifted as his brows knitted in more concern than frustration.

“I’d rather die tomorrow than live 100 years without knowing you.”

Looking into his eyes you could nearly feel the tears pricking their way forward.

“Ben please.”

“It’s a new generation…a new galaxy. Who’s to say they can stop us?”

You sighed as your gaze went to the floor, “I don’t know.”

Gently Ben placed a hand on your upper arm as his other hand carefully tilted your head back up to look at him.

“Please (Y/N). …Don’t let me lose you again.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Anon said: " 1 & 10 with either Ben or Kylo ???? I can't decide which is better ????" & "1 and 20 with Benny Boo ;) "**

Ok we’re going with Ben haha, both cause it works for him and cause all of this + Smuggler Ben = perfection. Hope you guys like it!

_Smuggler Ben Solo +  “Tell me princess when did you last let your heart decide?” +  “I keep wishing it could be that way, because my world would be a wonderland.” +  “I have often dreamed of a far off place.”_

* * *

 

Leaning on your balcony you sighed, staring off into the night sky with a glimmer in your eyes. Softly you sighed as Ben rested his elbows on the balcony beside you, staring at your dreamily. Your beauty was especially showcased under the moonlight. 

“What are you thinking about princess?”

You sighed as you suddenly started feel a weight upon you, “Adventure.”

Ben smirked, “Is that right?”

“I have often dreamed of a far off place.”

“What kind of far off place?”

With a tinge of embarrassment you shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve never even left this planet. …I don’t know what far off places could possibly look like.”

Ben kept his eyes on you for a moment, realizing how much your mood had changed in realizing your lack of exploration. With how vast the galaxy was, it was certainly a surprise that royalty like you didn’t go to other systems, let alone planets.

“You know…I go to many a far places in the galaxy.”

You turned to him with a subtle grin. You had always loved the stories he told you about the adventures he went on, the trouble he got into. They never ceased to entertain and stun you. His life seemed thrilling.

“Is that so?”

“It is. I’ve seen the swamps of Dagobah, the skyscrapers of Coruscant, the blistering heat of Jakku, the valleys of Tatooine.”

Feeling yourself fall into a dreamy haze at the idea you smiled, “That all sounds wonderful.”

“I could show you them you know. I could take you on the adventure you want.”

Your smile subtly began to fade as you stood up straight, “…I can’t go.”

Ben’s brows furrowed as he followed suit and stood more appropriately.

“Why not?”

“Ben I’m the princess here…and one day in the not so distant future the queen. I can’t just leave that all behind.”

Ben gently put his finger under your chin as he watched you pull your arms around yourself. 

“But you want to. Admit it (Y/N). You’ve never wanted this life. I know you. …You want more than this.”

Feeling soothed by his voice you softly responded, “Tell me.”

“You want to be free of the constraints of this palace. You want to discover the galaxy, every last corner of it until you take your last breath. You want to feel alive, do things you’d never be allowed to do here. You want to serve the people but you don’t want to be held back because of it. …You might also want me there with you.”

You giggled, “That would make it perfect.”

He smirked as he pressed a soft kiss to your lips. As he pulled away you sighed, looking down once again as he lovingly ran circles over the back of your hand.

“I keep wishing it could be that way, because my world would be a wonderland.”

Ben smiled as he leaned into your line of sight, “It can be. Say the word and I’ll give you your wonderland.”

“Ben you know we can’t-”

Ben put a finger up between you, causing you to pause with knitted brows.

“Tell me princess when did you last let your heart decide?”

You remained silent for a few moments, mulling over the question in your head. Truthfully he had you stumped. You couldn’t remember the last time you made a decision from your heart. Almost everything you did as of late was purely logical, for you and the kingdom. Now however, you wanted nothing more than to discover that feeling of listening to something besides the orders administered to you.

Looking into Ben’s eyes you smiled, “When I met you. …And right now.”

Ben’s brows furrowed again, “Right now?”

You nodded, “Show me the galaxy.”

Ben smiled warmly, “Where would to like to start princess?”


	7. Chapter 7

**nightsofren said: " Hi sweetie!!! • “Stop doing that thing with your tongue; it’s strangely attractive.” • Ben Solo x Reader? (I know you said to keep in mind other characters but I NEED THIS WITH BEN.)"**

Haha, I just put out to remember other characters cause I don’t want people to think I only write for Kylo. I love writing for him, but he ain’t the only SW character! Let alone not my only favorite. That said though, uh of course I’ll write this!

_Smuggler Ben Solo + “Stop doing that thing with your tongue; it’s strangely attractive.”_

* * *

 

The cantina was loud and bustling as ever, begging for your attention to wander elsewhere. In this moment however there was only one thing occupying your attention. A very smug and very talkative smuggler.

“Come on (Y/N).”

A smuggler, who you just so happened to call a friend. Ben Solo. You had always figured he was going to go down a different path with how much he butted heads with his father, but lo and behold he had proven your assumptions wrong. Not to mention with how good he was at this job, it certainly put your assumptions up for debate. 

“You already know my answer Solo.”

“I really could use you on my team.”

You smirked, “I know you could.”

Ben’s brows furrowed, you hated to admit how endearing he looked when he was confused by your rebuttals. 

“So why won’t you join the team?”

Taking your drink in your hand you gave him a smirk before taking a sip, “I don’t work well with others.”

“Bullshit.”

You chuckled at him as your tongue glided over your lips. Suddenly as if a switch had gone off in Ben’s head his playful expression slipped away.

“Stop that.”

Your brows furrowed, “Stop what?”

His adams apple bobbed in his neck for a moment, his eyes wandering over you before he responded. If anything it made you suddenly self conscious. He gestured with his hands, as if the vague motions were supposed to clue you in.

“That thing.”

You scoffed, “What thing?”

“Stop doing that thing with your tongue; it’s strangely attractive.”

You arched a brow, “Strangely?”

He swallowed once again, his expression still not as playful as before. Something had shifted but from what you could tell, you now had some type of upper hand.

“Should I…do it a little slower next time?”

“No, no you definitely shouldn’t.”

You smirked at him as you scooted a little closer, “Is _the_ Ben Solo, flustered?”

His brows furrowed, “N-no.”

“You stammered.”

“I’ve been drinking.”

“You haven’t been slurring.”

“I…”

You stood from your stool and gently placed your hand on his shoulder. His eyes locked with yours, nearly causing you to lose your breath. Considering your friendship with Ben you had almost forgotten, or at least tried not to remember, just how beautiful his eyes were.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll go think about your preposition in my ship, and I’ll give you a minute to really think about that tongue thing.”

He was quick on his feet to defend himself, the tone instantly noticed by you.

“I was not thinking about it.”

With a smirk you leaned in towards him, getting right next to his ear. You could almost feel the shiver that passed through him. 

“Mmm, your pupils would say otherwise.”

Giving him a pat on the shoulder you made your way out towards the door. As he watched you saunter off Ben could feel his heart racing, his mind running with possibilities. He did really need you on his side, but was there more that he wanted from you that he himself hadn’t realized?


	8. Chapter 8

**Anon said: " 31\. and 50. for Ben please!"**

_Modern AU Ben Solo +  “I may be an idiot but I’m your idiot.” +  “I’m starting an idiot jar. Any time you do or say anything idiotic, you have to put at least a dollar in it—more depending on how stupid the thing that you said or did was.”_

* * *

 

“Ah! That stings!”

Ben winced as you cleaned up the cut on his leg. His large frame sitting on the bathroom counter in his swim trunks. Still mostly wet and shirtless, his left leg was cut up, at least all the way up his calf. You looked up at him as you got another cotton swab to use on the scattered cuts.

“Stop moving and I won’t have to keep you here for much longer ok?”

He huffed as his hands clenched onto the tile counter. Needless to say when he jumped off of the roof to reach the pool, he didn’t anticipate this result. Even though it could have easily been 20 times worse.

“Damn pool…I was sure I would land in the deep end.”

You quirked a brow at him as you crouched down again to finish cleaning the last cut that went up his foot.

“Yeah cause that’s what went wrong.”

“Come on (Y/N).”

Ben was infamous for ‘bright’ ideas, but they seemed to be getting stupider and stupider each time. Of course you loved him, but sometimes he was a little too eager for his own good. Anyone who would have thought through the distance between Finn’s roof and pool would have known it wasn’t a great idea. Ben however, saw it as a challenge.

“You know I’ve got a great idea, since you love ideas so much.”

He looked down at you unamused.

“What?”

“I’m starting an idiot jar. Any time you do or say anything idiotic, you have to put at least a dollar in it—more depending on how stupid the thing that you said or did was.”

He shook his head with a little chuckle.

“Seeing as it only started today you can start with $5.”

“I may be an idiot but I’m your idiot.” 

You rolled your eyes as you rang out a rag to rinse off the rest of his leg.

“That you are.”

“You love it.”

Looking up at him with a little smirk, you shrugged.

“Yeah I guess.”

Leaning forward he took your chin in his hand as he brought your (Y/E/C) to meet his deep brown ones.

“That’s not what you’re going to be saying later.”

Flushing red, you felt the heat rise from your neck through your face. He ran a thumb over your jawline with a smirk.

“That’s what I thought.”

Clearing your throat you returned to tending his cuts.

“You’re still an idiot though.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Anon said: " 123 and 128 with Modern!Ben thank you I really love your writing and appreciate that you do this for us!"**

Ok, I hope you don’t mind but I came up with literally the best scenario with these and smuggler Ben, so I hope you enjoy it!

_Smuggler Ben Solo +  “Oh, did I scare you, big boy?” +  “Don’t touch me. We’re fighting.”_

* * *

 

Barreling down the alleyway with bullets grazing past his limbs, Ben cursed under his  breath. Yet again, he had found himself in the middle of trouble with no foreseeable way out except to fight. His blaster was clutched in hand, close to his side ready to aim when he had the chance. With a grunt he backed himself onto a wall, his chest heaving heavily as he readied his blaster and looked over to his side.

“Chewie, get your bowcaster ready!”

The wookie groaned, making a faint noise as if in distress suddenly.

“Well unjam it! We’ve got no time and we’ve got imperial forces on our asses!”

The wookie growled again as his furry hands got to work on the weapon in his possession. Ben carefully turned, pressing his shoulder to the wall as he peaked out from behind the wall down the alleyway. From what he could see, no imperial troops had found their way down the alley and were still fighting with resisting locals just beyond it. 

Suddenly behind him he heard the soil crunch, a sort of weight hitting the ground behind him. Instantly he snapped back around to face forward, aiming his blaster in the same direction. The moment his eyes saw who it was however, he felt his heart swell, then ache in his chest. 

It was you.

It had been weeks since Ben had seen you, and the last time he had you surely made it clear that you didn’t want to run into him again. Of course, fate obviously had other plans and didn’t mind testing him at one of the worst possible times.

You smirked at him, “Oh, did I scare you, big boy?”

Ben pressed his lips together, forcefully trying not to smile back at you or give you any hints as to how he was really feeling at the sight of you.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

You rolled your eyes, “You know what I’m doing here Solo.”

“No I really don’t.”

“I’m here for that same intel that you are.”

Bens brows furrowed, “Who sent you then?”

“Your mother.”

Ben’s brows remained furrowed as he processed the words that had just come out your mouth, only making the situation more confusing. Leia had sent him on this mission as well.

“But she-”

Suddenly blaster fire came down the alleyway, grazing past your shoulder with a humm as you leaned back. Ben instinctively backed up to the wall once again, holding his blaster ready to fire back. Not ready to back down, you darted out to the side, giving you a clear shot to the end of the alleyway. With one blast you knocked one trooper down, his body crashing into the wall beside him. Just as you readied your blaster to take out the other troops filing in behind him, you suddenly saw a cluster of troops storm into the space. With a few shots you easily deflected them, either slowing them, crippling or killing them.

Just as you went to move back towards Ben, your shoulder suddenly felt as though it were aflame, your body flailing slightly from the impact. With a sharp inhale you fell against the ground, wincing your eyes shut as you held onto your shoulder. Beside you, you heard shuffling and heavy breathing.

“(Y/N) are you okay?”

You huffed, “What do you think?”

“Where did it hit you in the shoulder?”

Hearing Ben shift next to you, you slowly opened your eyes to find him reaching down to your arm. Sneering you removed your hand from your shoulder and smacked his hand away, causing his brows to furrow.

“Don’t touch me. We’re fighting.”

He scoffed, “Oh so you don’t want me to help you right now cause we weren’t speaking?”

You kept your brows furrowed trying to remain defiant as Ben turned behind him quickly and began firing at the remaining troopers. In true Solo fashion, he took out every single one of them, clearing the alleyway of any threats. With a huff of faint relief he turned back to you, his eyes scanning you over.

“You gonna let me help you?”

You glared at him, nostrils flaring faintly. Though you wanted to be defiant and keep going, you were more than certain that this blast shot went far deeper than ones you were used to. You needed assistance, whether you liked it or not. 

“I guess.”

Ben smirked at you with a half hearted huff for a laugh, “Alright then. Chewie, get ahead of us and cover.”

The wookie growled in agreement, finally preparing his bowcaster as he stood at the end of the wall. Carefully Ben slid his arms under you, lifting you off of the ground and into his grip with a faint grunt. Pressing you close to him he sighed, finally having you settled in his arms. He looked down to you.

“Just hold on and I’ll take care of you ok?”

Your heart melted at the sound of those words coming from his mouth. You nodded, trying to keep your expression blank. Ben nodded back as he began quickly moving, holding you closer to him as he moved. 

After a few paces you suddenly heard him mumble, over the sound of crackling flames and distant scuffles.

“I missed you.”

You smiled faintly against his chest, savoring in the warmth of being this close to him.

“I missed you too.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Anon said: " 114, I love you, I know with Ben while Leia and Han overhear it!"**

Aww I love this idea! Hope you like this take on it :)

* * *

 

The sun was setting on Naboo, the hues of orange and pink painting the sky. Generally it was a sight you enjoyed, but not tonight. Tonight it signified something more than just the end of another day, tonight it was the signal that the smuggler you had become so fond of was to leave. Even with a fair warning of his departure, you hadn’t realized how unprepared you were to see him go.

Standing in a hall, hidden from the landing dock, you stared back at him, his smug smirk stretched across his face. His arms were crossed over his chest, his nostrils flaring as he released a sigh, staring back at you.

“So…this is it huh?”

You sighed, nodding.

“I guess it is.”

His eyes scanned you over, taking in all of your features as you looked to the ground. Though he had seen you many times before, the chances of him returning to you once again, were growing slimmer. As the years passed, the Resistance only grew busier and the First Order seemed to only grow stronger. Even with business on Naboo, the chances of seeing you, an equally busy senator, were scarce. 

Seeing your expression start to fall, his brows furrowed. Gently he grabbed your chin, pulling your gaze directly to his. Your eyes were soft, meeting his warm yet intense brown irises.

“We’ll see each other again, I’m sure of it.”

“But the war-”

“So what? There will always be war of one type or the other. I’m promising you…we’ll see each other again.”

You smiled, eyes beginning to water to your reluctance. Emotions aside, you wanted to remain strong and steadfast at every given opportunity. Releasing a deep breath, you felt Ben’s warm palms engulf your cheeks. Gently he pulled you close, resting his forehead to yours. As his warm breath gently hit your face, your eyes fluttered shut, savoring this moment. 

“I promise you.”

You hummed faintly in content, smiling.

“Ok.”

Feeling the skin of Ben’s forehead leave yours you slowly started to open your eyes. Just as your eyes opened you saw Ben lean down, instantly bringing his lips to yours. Your eyes fluttered shut yet again, heart swelling with bliss as his lips caressed yours. 

“BEN!!”

You both paused, quietly staring into each others eyes.

“BEN COME ON!!”

You could hear the impatience in the male voice calling for Ben, echoing through the area. Ben’s eyes dropped to the ground beneath you both, releasing a sigh.

“I better get going.”

You nodded, slowly pulling away from Ben. For a moment, you both continued to quietly watch each other, unsure of what to really say. Ben gave you one last nod before walking around the corner of the hall onto the landing dock. Immediately turning on your heel, you watched as Ben strode towards that familiar freighter. The closer his steps grew to it, you found yourself growing anxious, as if something inside were bubbling to the surface. Before you could fully process what you were doing, you ran out to the landing dock.

“Ben wait!!”

Just at the foot of the ramp Ben halted, turning his torso to you as his lips parted. 

“I love you!”

The words echoed through the area, causing a smirk to spread across Ben’s face. 

“I know.”

Faintly shaking your head at his smug response, you gave him a wink. Still smirking he returned the gesture. Looking at you once more, he sighed, making his way into the Falcon as the ramp ascended behind him. Walking in he released a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. As he made his way to the front of the ship he was met by his parents gazes, both smirking at him. He arched a brow suspiciously.

“What?”

Han smirked, shrugging.

“Oh nothing.”

Leia gave him a warm smile, yet even in its warmth there was something cheeky behind it.

“Reminiscing.”

Ben’s brows furrowed.

“Ok…how nice for you.”

Making his way to the cockpit past his parents, Han and Leia both watched him take his seat with Chewie before turning to look at each other. Leia gave Han a small wink, smiling. 

“He really does take after you doesn’t he?”

Han shrugged, smirking as he looked over his shoulder to Ben switching on various controls.

“What can I say…like father like son.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Anon said: " ben solo & 21, please?"**

Hope you don’t mind I got an idea and ran with it for this one haha

_Modern AU Ben Solo + Thigh-high stockings and garter belts_

* * *

 

You could hear Ben gasp from across the room, nearly sounding as though you had hit him in the chest. His pupils were notably dilated, his lips ever so slightly parted and still blooming red from you being pressed against them not so long ago. Slowly he stood from his seat, taking soft but predatorial strides towards you.

Your set of black lace stockings and the matching garter belt obviously had him transfixed, entirely distracted. From the look on his face you were certain you could have said anything and it would have slipped straight out of his ears.

You smirked, “Like what you see?”

“Very much.”

At least he was paying that much attention. As he approached you his hands gently went to rest on your waist, as if he was trying to be a gentleman before going to caress the exposed skin and lace. Sure enough his calloused hands began to slide down your sides, making their way to your hips. Still smirking at him you leaned in closer.

“Think you have time to…negotiate?”

He snorted subtly. Just as quickly as he did however his breath nearly hitched, feeling the soft fabric that was the lace garter belt. He took a moment to memorize the feeling, wondering if the skin underneath would feel the same. Or even better. He imagined it to be the latter.

“I can make time.”

“Mmm…so wh-”

Suddenly both of you had your attention drawn towards the door where a knocking interrupted you. Far swifter than he had made his move Ben removed his hands from you, straightening his posture. For a moment he simply stared at the door, debating if he should really cut this short. In consideration of what might happen if someone caught him with you, he opted to go for the high road. No matter how tempting you looked.

“Hey Ben-”

Clearing his throat he spoke up, “Yeah just one second.”

Looking back to you with what you called his “puppy eyes”, he flared his nostrils slightly. With a shrug you pulled your dress back down.

“Suppose you’ll have to make time another day.”

He swallowed, “Yeah…”

Leaning forward you gave him a chaste peck to the lips, gently brushing your hand against his cheek.

“Was worth it to see you anyway.”

He smiled softly, “It was worth it to see you too….and that.”

You chuckled as you shook your head, standing upright to make your way to the door. Looking over your shoulder you gave Ben a smirk.

“Until next time Solo.”

He gave you a wink, “I’ll be waiting.”

With that you slipped out of the office, giving his colleague a warm smile before making your way through the rest of the office. Soon enough your steps had carried you down the stairwell and outside once more. Reaching into your pocket you picked up your buzzing phone, taking a moment to acknowledge the number before answering.

“Hello?”

The accented voice came through the other line, “How did it go?”

You smirked, “I got it.”

In your other hand you held a thumb drive, smirking to yourself as you felt the smooth texture against your fingers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Anon said: " #3 Reader to Ben! 😘❤️😊 thanks!" & "Right to the good part prompt list : 3, maybe? With whoever you choose. "**

Alright! No problem hun :)

_Ben Solo + I just told you I liked you but now I’m shy and say “never mind, forget it” and why are you looking at me like that?_

* * *

 

The Resistance base was abuzz with celebration as the X-Wing pilots had returned from their successful mission of destroying Starkiller just minutes ago. Despite the losses the squadron had suffered, the sheer joy of knowing they had been successful was overwhelming. The jubilant aura could be felt in the air around the base, undeniably making it easier to breathe than it had been in months. 

Running onto the landing dock with a smile almost permanently plastered across your face, you joined the celebration. This was one victory you would not dare miss out on nor ever forget. Seeing Poe you excitedly ran up to him as he turned to face you with an equally joyful smile. Jumping into his arms with an excited squeak Poe laughed as he spun you around. After a small whirl Poe set you down in front of him, gently gripping onto your shoulders as you watched his ecstatic grin grow.

“We did it (Y/N)! We really did it!!”

You nodded, “We sure as hell did!”

Poe shook his head with a sigh, “I can’t even believe it, bring it in.”

Before you could protest Poe brought you into a warm hug with a smile emanating from you as you returned the gesture.

“All your perseverance paid off Dameron.”

He pulled away, holding you at arms length once again with a smile, patting your shoulder.

“Yours too.”

You smiled as he looked off into the crowd, “Now if you’ll excuse me, there’s a pilot I need to congratulate on her great work.”

You wiggled your brows with a little smirk, “Congratulate?”

Poe laughed as he waved a hand dismissively, “Come on (Y/N).”

You waved as he walked off, still smiling from ear to ear. Turning towards the edge of the landing dock, you suddenly paused. Your smile grew fainter in appearance as your brows furrowed for a moment. 

Outside of the crowd, looking as though someone had crushed every last hope and dream he had, was Ben. His eyes were solemn, his expression seeming to droop as he shoulders faintly slouched forward. Quirking a brow, and finding yourself encouraged to lift his spirits, you quickly walked over to him. 

Pushing out of the crowd you offered a smile, taking slow steps towards Ben. The closer you got, the more you could see the glum look flashing through his eyes. Shouldn’t he have thrilled?

“Hey Ben.”

He barely gave you a nod, opting to remain silent. In comparison to how he usually was when he interacted with you, instantly you sensed something off.

“Are you alright?”

Ben huffed out a sigh, rolling his lower lip into his mouth before releasing it once again and running a hand through his ebony locks.

“I was on that mission too you know.”

You arched a brow, “What?”

“The mission that brought down Starkiller. I was there too.”

“I’m aware-”

“Are you? Seems like you were more than aware that Poe was there with your giggly fit and shit. Come over to me and ask if I’m having a pity party.”

You furrowed your brows as you crossed your arms under your chest.

“I was coming over to check on you and see if you were mourning, but obviously that's not an issue.”

“Why do you care?”

He suddenly snapped, catching you off guard as you faintly scowled.

“What’s gotten into you? I come to check on you and you’re giving me some unwarranted bratty attitude.”

“Why don’t you go find Poe if my attitude bothers you that much?”

“Why are you so fixated on me being with Poe?!”

He ran his hand through his hair once again before yelling almost into your face.

“BECAUSE I LIKE YOU OK?!!”

Your anger suddenly took a halt, slowly being replaced with confusion.

“I like you and you give me about as much attention as a trash compactor, but when Poe is around, ugh.”

He shook his head, seeming to only be growing more frustrated. With your expression now softer in appearance and your arms finally resting at your sides you gazed at Ben with an almost gob smacked look on your face.

“You like me?”

Ben looked over your face quickly, instantly turning away from you as you swore you saw a faint blush adorn his cheeks. Abruptly he brought his hand to the back of his neck and started scratching.

“Never mind, forget it.”

Despite all the sounds of celebration behind you, you found yourself entirely focused on Ben, unable to look away or hear anything else besides him. Quickly he looked to you, only to furrow his brows.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Without a word you took a step closer to Ben, aggressively grabbing his shirt as you pulled him towards you. In an instant his lips crashed into yours, sending your heart soaring through your chest as sparks flew inside your mind. Suddenly it felt as though the cheers around you were for you and Ben, finally sharing this moment.

Pulling away you smirked at Ben who appeared shocked, laughing for a moment nervously.

“Whoa.”

You lightly patted his chest with the same playful smirk as you gazed into his wide eyes.

“So…tell me about how you helped take down Starkiller.”

He smirked, wrapping his arms around you carefully as he held you to his warm body.

“Well, it started with Chewie and I landing on the outskirts of the base.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Anon said: " PLEASE DO NUMBER 4 FOR THE VALENTINES PROMPTS W BEN PLEASSSEEE THE ONES THAT ARE IN AN ASK"**

This is so Ben, haha, hope you enjoy it hun!

_Modern AU Ben +  “I bought you chocolate, flowers, and a stuffed teddy bear covered in hearts, and you still don’t understand that I’m interested in you. HOW?”_

* * *

 

Ben sighed as he set down his bag, shuffling through it eagerly. A smile was faintly playing at his lips as he dug out a bouquet of flowers, a heart shaped box of chocolates and a teddy bear covered in hearts. Though it was another work day for him it was also a holiday he took particular joy in; Valentines Day. Being the natural flirt he was, Ben found himself always at least mildly excited to see the 14th of February roll around every year. Though it was not his favorite, it certainly made a case to be.

Today however would be a little sweeter for him than years prior. This year he was finally going to win you over. After years of admiring you, his lovely coworker who sat a few cubicles over from him, he finally decided his flirtatious sentiments were no longer enough. You obviously still did not see his interest, for whatever reason and he was more than determined to assure you knew just how much he admired you. That is of course without going overboard or coming a little too close to making you uncomfortable.

Striding through the office he carefully set his things down at his desk, beginning to dig through his bag. Leaning over from the cubicle next to him Finn peered over curiously. Seeing the contents on Ben’s desk Finn shook his head with a faint chuckle.

“You’re hopeless.”

Ben scoffed, “Morning to you too.”

“Those for (Y/N)?”

“Who else would they be for?”

“Just checking, you never know.”

“You know how I feel about (Y/N).”

“I do, you hardly talk about much else anymore.”

“Well, hope she’s not allergic to roses.”

Finn chuckled faintly as he turned back to his work, “Good luck.”

Taking a deep breath Ben carefully grabbed his collection of items and made his way towards your cubicle. Even as confident as he was, when it came to you Ben couldn’t help but be at least slightly nervous. You were not only beautiful but undeniably intelligent and also funny. From the years of admiring you he had only grown more and more attracted to you and the way you so effortlessly blew him away whether it was in a meeting or with a witty joke in the break room.

Finally approaching your desk Ben sighed as he mustered up a charming smile.

“Morning (Y/N).”

You gave him a wave as your eyes were still focused on your screen.

“Morning.”

Clearing his throat Ben walked forward into the cubicle, “How are you?”

“Fine, and you?”

“Good. I um…I brought some things for you.”

Carefully Ben set down all of the items on your desk, assuring they were within your line of sight. Turning slightly in your chair your brows rose at the sight of them. Looking between them and Ben you gave him a brief and faint grin.

“Thank you Ben.”

Turning back to your screen Ben’s brows furrowed. _Really? Just thank you? No why are you giving these to me? Are these from someone else? Nothing?_ He cleared his throat.

“Thought I’d bring my favorite coworker a little something for the holiday.”

You arched a brow, “Favorite? I thought that was Poe and Finn.”

Ben sighed, you were either acting oblivious or were actually entirely missing what he was trying to say.

“Well they’re cool, but you, you’re different.”

You nodded, “Oh…alright then. …You’re sure you don’t want to give these to you know, a girlfriend, boyfriend or something?”

It was official, you were oblivious. Either that or you were politely trying to tell him you weren’t interested. With either intent, Ben felt on edge. He wasn’t sure he could stand rejection from you and yet he was certain if he had to spell out his feelings he would just screw it up and make you disinterested.

Running a hand through his locks he shook his head slightly.

“No, (Y/N) they’re for you. For Valentines Day. They’re my valentines to you.”

Your brows furrowed as you looked from the gifts to Ben, “B-but…are you sure? I mean it’s a bit much for a friend.”

Ben sighed, not even realizing that his tongue was about to slip.

“That’s because I see you as more than a friend (Y/N). I like you as more than a friend or a coworker.”

Your brows raised suddenly, “Oh…you do?”

Ben’s cheeks faintly flushed pink as he realized he had finally said how he felt. Considering the look on your face it was already too late to turn back.

“I’ve been trying to tell you that for the past three years. Considering how this is going though, I think I’m just going to go back to my desk. Happy Valentines Day.”

Watching Ben walk away you looked to the gifts again before turning back to Ben abruptly.

“Ben wait.”

He paused for a moment, audibly groaning as he turned back to you.

“I um. I’m sorry I didn’t realize that’s how you felt. It’s just…I thought you acted that way with everyone. You know, you’re kind of…naturally flirtatious.”

Ben nodded as his expression seemed to turn a little less glum.

“Yeah…that’s a good point.”

“I do appreciate the gifts, er, valentines.”

Ben smiled as he scratched the back of his neck nervously, “I’m glad. You’re not like, allergic to any of it are you?”

You chuckled faintly as you shook your head, “I would have let you know.”

Ben chuckled faintly in response, “Good, good. Well um, sorry for the interruption, glad we uh, cleared that up.”

You nodded, “Me too. Happy Valentines Day.”

Ben gave you a nod as you turned back to your work, “Happy Valentines Day.”

As he turned to leave back to his work station he suddenly paused. If he had so easily let his feelings slip why couldn’t he go for it? Turning back to you he stuttered faintly.

“H-hey (Y/N).”

“Yeah?”

“Are you uh…doing anything tonight?”

You turned your chair back around to Ben with a faint heat growing in your cheeks. You had always found Ben handsome but had never thought he would do more than flirt with you in the office. Obviously, today was out to prove you wrong.

“No, I’ve got no plans.”

“Do you want to go dinner? You know, with me?”

A shy but joyful smile spread across your lips as you nodded, “I would love to.”


	14. Chapter 14

**stardustual said: " 25 & 27 with Ben from the new prompt list if you don't mind:)"**

Alright hun!

_Modern AU Ben Solo +  “Stop avoiding me!” +  “Is that my sweater?”_

* * *

 

With a sigh you rested your chin upon your fist, staring at the screen before you. No matter how much you wanted to get this assignment done it seemed that almost nothing motivated you to do so. Between a lack of motivation and your personal life, writing this paper felt like a strain that was pushing you past your limits. 

Staring at the next line of your essay you were about to start typing before you heard the door to the library open. Instantly as your eyes went up to the source of the sound you found them widening while your heart nearly stopped. Practically storming through the door was none other than Ben Solo. Considering the note you had left him on, he wasn’t sure whether he should be relieved or frustrated that he finally found you.

Feeling your heart rate quicken within you, you quickly hit save on your paper and prepared yourself to get up and leave the space. You had avoided him fairly well so far, you weren’t sure you were ready to give up that streak.

“(Y/N)!”

A decent amount of people turned to look at Ben as he approached you, visibly annoyed by how loud he suddenly was. Not bothering to respond you quickly closed your laptop and slid it inside your bag. Swiftly swinging it over your shoulder and coming to your feet you were suddenly stopped by a warm mass before you.

“Hold on.”

No matter how tall or strong you may have been, you knew well that Ben could give you a run for your money. Clearing your throat you met his gaze which was intently focused on you.

“What do you want Solo?”

“Stop avoiding me.”

You huffed, “Ben we’ve discussed this already.”

“I don’t really see walking out and going ‘I can’t’ as a discussion (Y/N).”

You flared your nostrils, feeling heat collect in your cheeks. You knew it was only a matter of minutes before he got through to you and you were trying your hardest not to succumb. 

“Well I do. I responded to your preposition.”

“Hardly, you didn’t explain anything you just walked out and left me.”

As much as you hated to admit it, he was right. You had been an absolute master in avoiding him and nearly sprinted out of his room to avoid giving explanations. 

Ben’s brows furrowed for a moment as he looked you over, “Is that my sweater?”

Your cheeks burned hotter than ever as you avoided his gaze, “Ugh no. Why would I have your sweater?”

“(Y/N), we both know you wouldn’t buy a mens sweater that’s that large.”

“You don’t know that.”

He leaned in closer, taking a small whiff before a smirk appeared on his lips.

“It also smells like my cologne.”

You fidgeted with the sleeve, you hated to admit it but the scent it carried calmed you as you wrote. Ben of course, couldn’t know that. 

You mumbled, “Whatever.”

“You miss me (Y/N)?”

Just as you were about to roll your eyes you suddenly heard a shift in his tone.

“Cause I missed you.”

You looked up to him, his gaze far more adamant and endearing than you expected. Ben was certainly not the type you thought of being able to become attached, let alone dedicated enough to hunt you down for an actual discussion. 

“Please, can we just talk?”

You sighed, adjusting the strap over your shoulder, “…I guess.”

He gave you a faint smile obviously slightly relieved that you would even speak to him.

“You like coffee kid?”

Your heart swelled at the name, it had been so long since you had heard his voice let alone hear a term of endearment carried through it. You gave him a smirk.

“If you’re buying.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Anon said: " “I’m immortal and you’re mortal and I don’t know how to explain this to you and soon enough you’re going to realise that I’m not aging… shiiittt” w ben?:)"**

Ooo that could be interesting. I’m taking this down a fantasy but still SW route, and we’re going to imagine in other universes he would become immortal. Hope you like it!

_Smuggler Ben Solo +  I’m immortal and you’re mortal and I don’t know how to explain this to you and soon enough you’re going to realise that I’m not aging… shiiittt_

* * *

 

It had been 4 years. 4 years since Ben Solo had been convinced that his life was over. After a smuggling trip had gone horribly wrong, spitting him out into a universe he didn’t even know existed, he was certain it was over. There was no way he could survive away from home, let alone find help. That was, until you came along.

The sweet angel that you were, you took Ben under your wing and helped him get his baring's. Although you had almost caught onto his origins a couple of times, he managed to be quick enough to divert the conversation or shut down your inquiries. Now being with you however, he knew there was one thing he could not hide from you. The sudden gain of immortality.

His mother had told him about it, saying it seemed impossible but apparently had been proven by at least one force user to be valid. And what he thought would not effect him was now dawning on him. As you complained about little laugh lines or even the potential of a grey hair, his face, hair and body quite literally remained the exact same from the day he arrived. He knew young men his age were supposed to be going through the same things as you. And the fact that he wasn’t meant he had to explain. Or else you were going to start doubting him. 

He cleared his throat, “(Y/N)?”

You turned around from the coffee mug you were nursing on the counter to face Ben. “Yeah?”

His heart was already ramming against his chest. Knowing you, you were probably going to think he had blown a circuit inside his brain. Everything about where he was from and what he was experiencing in the moment would make him seem crazy to you.

“Can we talk?”

Your expression seemed to shift slightly as you carefully grabbed your mug and made your way over to him. “Yeah. What’s on your mind?”

He sighed as he carded a hand through his locks, “I don’t even know how to explain this. I’m gonna sound fucking crazy.”

You shrugged, “Just say it. You can be honest with me.”

His nostrils flared for a moment, “There’s something about me that you need to know.”

You nodded, already anxious as to what he was going to possibly say.

“I’m not aging.”

You snorted, “Thanks for reminding me asshole. You and your fantastic genetics.”

He shook his head as his expression remained serious, “No. I don’t mean it like that. I mean literally, I can’t age. I….I’m not from here.”

“You’re from San Diego though right?”

He shook his head, “Not even close.”

Your brows furrowed, “Where are you from then that supposedly doesn’t make you age?”

He sighed once again and you swore you could see the muscles tensing in his shoulders before he said it. “Chandrila.”

“Where the fuck is that?”

He gestured to the seat in front of him, “You might want to sit down for this one kid.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Anon said: " Can you do 16, 20, 21, and 23 w Ben please??"**

Alright! This is gonna be with Smuggler Ben :)

_Smuggler Ben Solo +  “Is it alright if I call you princess?” +  "Do you believe in love at first sight?” +  “I wasn’t planning on asking you, but it appeared to me that life is short. Will you marry me?” +  “I’m better when I’m with you.”_

* * *

 

The landing dock was bustling with people, most celebrating the small but significant victory against the Order, as you strode through. At this rate, finally escaping the grips of the First Order and their ranks, you just wanted to be reunited with your home. To your dismay however, a certain smuggler very quickly matched your speed as he left his comrades behind rolling their eyes.

“’Scuse me! Princess!”

Your brows furrowed for a moment as you considered turning around only to be suddenly startled by the presence beside you.

“Hey.”

You rolled your eyes, “Hey.”

Continuing on your stride Ben matched your pace, smiling from ear to ear. For whatever reason you could not quite figure out, the man seemed to be eternally smug about everything.

“Congratulations on the victory.”

You nodded, “The same to you.”

“You were quite the shot back there. Obviously you know your way around a blaster.”

“In fact I do.”

“I uh apologize for the sudden intrusion when breaking you out.”

“It’s fine.”

Ben sighed for a moment as he kept with your pace, his eyes scanning over you for a long moment. From the way you kept your eyes forward and were practically jogging to your royal abode, it seemed as though you were trying to ignore him. After the moments you had shared in defeating the Order in this battle, he was certain you would have been warmer towards him.

“Hey princess. Is it alright if I call you princess?”

You sighed, “Yes Ben, it’s fine.”

“Well princess, after spending quite a while with you and your royal squadron I have been thinking about some things.”

Your brows rose for a moment as the sarcastic tone in your voice escaped Ben, “Have you?”

He nodded, finally seeing the palace doors before you Ben assured to keep his pace up, knowing well if he didn’t you would likely shut him out. 

“I have, but tell me something first princess.”

You stopped at one of the columns, crossing your arms over your chest as you leaned back against it. Arching a brow you waited for Ben to continue.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

You shrugged, “Not particularly.”

Ben smirked, “Well I do. And so, given that belief I’ve been thinking.”

Your brows furrowed. When he had said he was thinking about some things you were certain it would be about the mission, possibly higher pay, what did love at first sight have to do with anything?

“I’m better with you.”

Your brows rose for a moment, now seeming interested in what he was going to say next. Based on his behavior on the mission and your rescue, you knew he was least of all predictable. 

“Although we have only been acquainted, or very well acquainted now, for a little over 24 hours I can tell that a person like you is good for me. You pushed me, you get me, we share a similar sense of drive and humor.”

You chuckled faintly, “Are you attempting to apply for a job here?”

Ben ran his hand through his hair, “Not exactly.”

You arched a brow as he seemed to fidget with his clothing, as if making himself presentable.

“I wasn’t really sure if I should do this you know, given the time span we’ve known each other.”

You kept your eyes on him, still confused as to where he was taking this.

“I wasn’t planning on asking you, but it appeared to me that life is short. Will you marry me?”

As he finished his sentence he lowered himself onto one knee, kneeling before you with a look of admiration in his eyes. In the somewhat short time you had known Ben you had certainly not expected this to happen. 

Your mouth fell agape for a moment, “Are you? …A-…I’ve only known you for a day!”

“Was it not a good day?”

“You’re pushing it Solo.”

“Ok, so maybe not right into the marriage thing. What about a date, can we go out some time?”

You rolled your eyes with a scoff, “Stars.”

Slowly Ben stood back to his full height, his brows furrowing.

“Come on princess, give me a chance. Please, I promise I won’t disappoint you.”

You arched a brow, “And how are you so certain?”

Ben smirked, “Considering the few hours I’ve known you, I’m fairly confident.”

You sighed as you shook your head, “You Ben Solo, are something else.”

“I do try.”

You shook your head faintly, standing up from your leaning position as you moved towards the palace doors.

“Well…your offer is awfully tempting.”

Ben smirked as he followed behind you, slowly strutting along with you. As you reached the doors, a handmaiden instantly opening them for you, you turned back to Ben with a smirk of your own.

“I’ll consider. Until we meet again.”

Ben’s face was instantly over taken by the expression of awe, a love struck sort of haze coming over him. Even though there was no absolute ‘yes’ or ‘no’ response, it was open ended enough to give him hope. With a smile he nodded.

“Until we meet again.”

You winked at him with a smirk, “Stay out of trouble Solo.”

Ben winked back, “I’ll try.”

As the doors shut behind you Ben instantly cheered quietly to himself. Between this small interaction and the victory in battle, he was ecstatic, on cloud nine and ready to take on the galaxy. With a sigh of relief and a shift of his vest Ben quickly made his way back to the Falcon, thinking of a million and one ways he could see you again. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Anon said: " You should do 2 3 9 and 17 for the blurb with Ben!"**

Alright! 

_Modern AU Ben Solo +  “You should be with me.” +  “You have such a pretty little mouth.” +  “Oh my god, I was joking, you didn’t have to buy me that.” +  “Run away with me.”_

* * *

 

Rolling your eyes you turned around in your seat as you saw the owner of the hand that had tapped your shoulder. Yet again it was the infamous Ben Solo. Turning your attention to your phone you sighed as you heard Ben take the seat in front of you.

“Hey kid.”

“Yeah.”

Ben arched a brow as he looked you over, obviously ignoring him by keeping all of your attention pulled towards your phone. Smirking to himself he leaned forward as he suddenly flicked your nose, earning a glare and furrowed brows from you.

“Hey!”

He smirked, “Hey kid.”

You rolled your eyes once again with a groan, “What do you want Solo?”

“I’m glad you asked, I, am here to give you something.”

Your brows furrowed as Ben suddenly reached into his leather backpack, digging around with the tip of his tongue hanging out of his mouth just slightly. Watching him you couldn’t help but find yourself staring. Your gaze of course, was not just from curiosity. You weren’t sure what it was, but something about Ben made your heart flutter every time you encountered him. No matter how much he seemed to at least slightly annoy you, he also managed to have a certain charm you couldn’t describe. 

Finally pulling something from his bag he smiled, “Ah ha!”

Snapping back into the moment you cleared your throat as you raised your brow. With a smile he gestured it forward.

“For you.”

Hesitating you looked at the bundled yet neatly wrapped lump in Bens hand, wary of taking it from him. Though you knew he wasn’t malicious, he was a relentless prankster and got more than a good laugh from the reactions he elicited. Slowly you leaned forward and took the mystery item from his hands, still watching him cautiously. Ben’s smile remained rather calm as he watched you, his eyes remaining on yours rather than darting between you and the package.

Sighing you looked down to the bundle in your lap and began unwrapping it carefully. For all you knew, something was going to spring up in your face. Finally getting to the object your brows rose as your lips faintly parted. It was a leather jacket you had told Ben about once in passing, a time you thought was an irrelevant conversation for him.

“You like it?”

You looked up to him with widening eyes, “Y-yeah.”

“Ah good. I remember you saying you couldn’t live without it so I figured I’d spare you.”

You rolled your eyes again, “Oh my god, I was joking, you didn’t have to buy me that.”

Ben shrugged, “Too late I already did. You have anything to wear it to?”

You looked the jacket over, tracing your fingers delicately over the design.

“I mean…over my usual outfits every now and again?”

Ben smirked as he leaned forward, “Or I could give you something to wear it for.”

“What?”

Scooting his chair closer Ben’s smirk remained as he leaned in, “I’m going on a road trip, as in when I leave here I’m going. A few days of just the open road on my bike. You can wear that jacket of yours, it’ll go with the spare helmet.”

Your expression grew blank, not wanting to yell at Ben for such a preposition, but also not wanting to express your hidden desire for him to offer just that. 

“Ben you know I can’t do that.”

Ben huffed as he swatted his hand, leaning back in his chair once again.

“Cause of the bitter ginger?”

“Ben-”

“You know he treats you like a child or some kind of dog he has to keep an eye on.”

Standing from your chair you glared at Ben as he stood with you.

“Excuse you! Who the hell said your opinion of how he treats me is true?”

Ben pressed his lips together as his nostrils faintly flared, “You should be with me.”

You scoffed as you tried to hide your warming cheeks, “Oh come on, Solo you think everyone would be better with you.”

“No, only you. You deserve someone better. Someone who lets you be who you really are.”

Your nostrils flared as you crossed your arms, “He treats me very well and loves me as I am, excuse you.”

Ben smirked as he huffed faintly, taking a step closer to you. Warmth embraced your jawline as his hand gently held it. Leaning in closer his eyes scanned you, his hot breath faintly hitting your face as you began to tremble.

“You have such a pretty little mouth.”

You gulped as he gently ran his thumb over your lower lip.

“It’s a shame you lie with it so often.”

Dropping his hand you watched as his expression faded to one of disappointment, as if he had been let down in some way. Whatever it was, you had only seen him appear this way in certain scenarios. Almost all of which involved Hux at your side. 

“Ben come on.”

Running a hand through his hair he remained silent for a moment, only sighing as he tried to collect himself. Given the public setting the last thing he wanted to do was yell. Turning his focus back to you he spoke softly once again.

“Run away with me.”

You stared at him, eyes appearing softer before him as your mind went to war with itself.

“Ben I…I-”

He put up his finger between you suddenly, staring you down intently with his warm brown eyes.

“Five minutes. You have five minutes until your precious asshole gets here and five minutes until I’m gone. Choose wisely.”

Not bothering to let you speak or say anything more himself Ben strode straight to the door of the cafe, excusing himself outside. With a wavering sigh your shoulders slumped. Looking down at your phone you saw Hux’s last texts, yet the words all seemed to fade to black little blurs on the screen as you saw the leather jacket Ben had given you just beneath it. It was exactly what you had wanted, though you seldom told anyone aside from your parents. Running your fingers over it once again you sighed as you looked out the window to see Ben leaning against his bike, his eyes like a puppy with his hands in his pockets and his knee nervously shaking.

Looking between the two items again you took a moment, trying to go over what was good and what was bad about both in your head. Moments later, you had your answer. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Anon said: " 20&33 for Ben???"**

_Ben Solo + “I love you, but that doesn’t matter anymore.” + “You mean more to me than you will ever know”_

(It’s about to get angsty AF, lol. I personally suggest listening to “OH! Darling” by the Beatles with this. Ya know, just to make it a lil worse)

* * *

 

The rain was coming down hard from the night sky, pelting through your brown robes. You weren’t sure what had coaxed you to come out here, but your feet were still moving. Subconsciously you knew you had to find him, make sure he was alright. You had to know. Your conscience however kept trying to tell you that you were going to go help, maybe check to see if your friends were alright.

Finally with the temple in your line of sight your trudging steps through the mud grew quicker and quicker. Suddenly your fear was rising. It wasn’t necessarily a fear of the dark, but more so of what could emerge from the dark if you moved too slowly. You were not prepared to fight, and you surely weren’t ready to be among the apparent casualties of young padawans. Not at this age.

Just as you reached the halfway point you felt a presence behind you. Your breath caught in your throat as you tried to appear calm. Your tensing shoulder blades however, were likely giving you away. 

“(Y/N).”

You knew that voice. It sounded strangled, like he was choking on his own tears. Turning around slowly, bracing yourself for whatever was going to happen next you saw him. His brown eyes tortured, his lip quivering, his shoulders slouched, his robes drenched and his pale face appearing even more washed out. You shook your head at him, your own tears starting to build.

“…Did you do it Ben?”

He stared at you silently, his chest heaving a little at your question. Most likely he was not expecting you to be so cold with him. With his bottom lip quivering more, if that was even possible, he just shut his eyes. Putting a hand over his face.

“BEN! Be honest with me…please.”

His sobs racked through his body, his head dipping lower as he kept his hand over his face. Your tears started flowing too, your heart breaking inside you, your chest felt as though someone had just punched you. You shook your head. 

“THEY TRUSTED YOU BEN!! I TRUSTED YOU!!”

His eyes met yours again, bloodshot and pleading. From the expression on his face you could tell his words were like a stab to his heart. The last person he wanted to disappoint or hurt was you. You could feel his heart breaking through the energy he gave off in this moment. It was surprising that his knees were still holding him sturdy.

“(Y/N), please! Please I need you. I’ll never make it alone. I love you.”

Trying not to cry even more, you felt fortunate the rain was hiding both of your hopelessly broken expressions slopped over with tears. 

“I love you too Ben…but that doesn’t matter anymore. You betrayed everyone here. You betrayed me. You can’t come back from this.”

You started choking on your words. Desperately wishing this was some kind of alternate reality or nightmare you needed to force yourself out of. Ben had always struggled with his inner demons and nightmares, but this had gone too far. You weren’t prepared to follow him into a darkness that deep and consuming. To think this was how you confessed your feelings to each other, made your gut sink. Your admission of love was either going to end up with you among the casualties by Ben’s hand, or by seeing Ben for the last time.

Sobbing, as he fell to his knees in the mud he looked up to you, his bloodshot eyes still pleading with you. His energy through the force that hit you in waves was killing you. It felt as if you were physically ripping through his chest, taking your time just to torture him.

“Please (Y/N)… You’re the only thing that could get me through this. You mean more to me than you’ll ever know. Please!”

He clutched onto his chest, as if trying to hold his heart inside. The sight only broke your heart further. Truly you did love him, you never wished him any harm or ill will, but you couldn’t condone this. You shook your head at him, the tears becoming even stronger as they passed your lashes, your eyes stinging.

“No…no Ben I can’t.”

He just stared at you, his sobs still racking his body as he sat on his knees in the mud. Sinking lower his shoulders slumped entirely as he watched you back away, both sadness and fear in them. The fear made him even more broken, all of his emotions came undone as he watched you disappear into the darkness. 

As your figure disappeared into the night, he leaned forward. Curling himself almost into a sitting fetal position he wrapped his arms around himself as he continued sobbing, the rain still pelting his back. The only person he had truly cared for was gone, and would likely never return, all because of him. He had lost you. He finally had the guts to sputter out his feelings, only in the instance where he had destroyed his chances. With his eyes scrunched shut and his sobs growing more violent he tried breathing properly.

“Please…p-please…forgive me…forgive me (Y/N).”


	19. Chapter 19

**Anon said: " 22 and 23?"**

We’re gonna do this with modern or triplet Ben if ya don’t mind :)

_Modern AU Ben Solo + Muffled, from the other side of the door + Through a song_

* * *

 

The door slammed behind you with a huff as tears began to flow from your eyes. You wanted to hold it together, but with how the day had gone you couldn’t hold it for much longer. Placing a hand over your mouth, you turned your back to the door, stifling your faintly audible sobs as you slid down to the floor. With a thud you hit the bedroom floor, your body shaking with every sob that wracked through you. 

Just behind the door you heard footsteps approaching, softly thudding against the floor. Faintly knuckles hit the door.

“(Y/N)?”

Trying to keep yourself as quiet as possible, you practically held your breath. Knowing Ben, the last thing you wanted to do was let him know you were upset. As great as he was, you just wanted to be alone.

“(Y/N)…”

Still nothing on your end as you tried to subtly sniffle. He knocked softly once again.

“What’s the matter kid? …You know I hate when you’re upset.”

Your tears seemed to get worse, becoming even more difficult to stifle. As much as you just wanted a good cry, you couldn’t help but love Ben’s efforts with you. Hearing a soft thud on the other side of the door, you turned your attention back to your reeling thoughts, assuming Ben had walked off.

“Stop every-thing you’re doin’ now cause baby you’re awesome. So awesome.”

Raising your head slightly you leaned your head further against the door, unsure if Ben was speaking.

“You look too good to be at work, you feel too good to ever hurt.”

You shook your head faintly, feeling amused that Ben was actually trying to use a Kanye West song to make you feel better. Though in hearing his voice even this little bit, you couldn’t deny it warmed your heart a little.

“Stop every-thing you’re doin’ now cause baby you’re awesome…don’t let no-body bring you down, you’re so awesome. …You’re so out the paaarrkk…you’re so after daaarrkk…you’re so sleepless nights.”

You sniffled, wiping your nose on your sleeve as your sobs started to subside the more you listened to Ben’s voice.

“Cause baby you’re awesoommme….awesome…….I’m also aweesoommme.”

At that you giggled faintly, hearing him deepen his voice even more as he attempted to sing it. His sweet tone soon returned as he went to the next verse.

“And I’d rather do nothing with you, than something with somebody new. ….Stop every-thing you’re doing now cause baby you’re awesome, don’t let no-body bring you down cause baby I love you.”

Your brows raised slightly, realizing those weren’t lyrics in the song. Ben was surely no dictionary for song lyrics, but he was certainly more knowledgable of music than you gave him credit for.

His voice became even quieter now, sounding as though his lips were just against the door.

“Cause baby I Iove yooouuu.”

Feeling your heart swell within your chest you turned to face the door, rising to your feet. Turning the doorknob you carefully opened the door, with light from the hallway instantly filling your dark space. Ben was still leaning against the door, slowly tilting as you cracked it open.

“Cause baby I loovee yo-”

As the door finally opened, Ben fell on his side, earning a grin from you. Seeing your feet before him, he quickly brought himself to his feet, straightening his posture as he stood before you. His eyes scanned you over, assessing your appearance.

Before another word or verse could escape him you abruptly wrapped your arms around his torso, burying your face into his shirt as the tears began to flow once again. Instinctively Ben wrapped his arms around you as well, bringing one hand to your hair as he gently stroked it. For once, in a moment like this, you realized you didn’t have to be alone. You had Ben. 

Sniffling you nestled into his shirt deeper as the scent of his cologne overtook your senses.

“I love you too.”

Gently Ben placed a kiss to the top of your head, continuing to keep a gentle and caring hold on you.

“It’s ok kid…I’m here…I’m here.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Anon said: " Hi could you do “I really love holding you, darling.” “That pet name was so gushy, but it was also so cute.” “Aw, you’re blushing like a rose.” With Ben Solo or Kylo Ren pretty please <3 I'm a sucker for fluff"**

Oh this is definitely Ben, haha. Hopefully you enjoy this Benny floof.

_Modern AU Ben Solo +  “I really love holding you, darling.” +  “That pet name was so gushy, but it was also so cute.” +  “Aw, you’re blushing like a rose.”_

* * *

 

Carefully Ben ran his rough fingers through your (Y/H/C) hair, relishing in the feeling. He had done it so many times before yet it still brought him a sense of calm and peace that not much else could. You were both lounging peacefully on the couch, comfortable silence seeming to settle in for a little while. With a sigh Ben gave you a little squeeze with the arm wrapped around your waist.

“You still awake?”

“Mhm.”

He smiled, “Good.”

You huffed faintly in response. Running his hands still through your hair in a soothing motion he sighed again.

“I really love holding you darling.”

“Darling?”

“Mhm.”

“Since when Solo?”

“Since my other pet name for you sounded ridiculous.”

“Other pet name? Other than princess?”

He nodded as you wiggled your brows.

“Do tell.”

“Don’t laugh.”

“I’ll try.”

“…It’s…light of my life.”

You turned your head to face him with a giant grin across your face.

“Really?”

“…There was also Angel Eyes and Rose.”

You snorted slightly, “That pet name was so gushy, but it was also cute.”

Gently you gripped onto his chin and pulled him towards you for a kiss. Pulling away you took note of the way his cheeks were now turning a light crimson.

“Aw, you’re blushing like a _rose_.”

He smirked at you, “You’re not gonna forget those are you?”

“Probably not.”

“I should have expected it really.”

You giggled as you pulled him in for another kiss, “You’re just too cute…honey bunch.”

He groaned, “Ugh, no you know I hate that one.”

You giggled as he began returning your kisses, turning more of you towards him. Giving you a mischievous smirk he ran his hand over your cheek softly.

“We could always do a little refresher, if you need to remember what I like to be called.”

You gave him an equally playful smirk, “I do have a tendency to forget.”

Giving him a wink his smirk turned more playful as he pulled you onto him, eliciting a giggle out of you. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Anon said: " Prompts, Kiss the hell outta me please You're so cute when your tired you know? Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living? From the suggestive prompts list with Ben saying the last two please? If you aren't doing them anymore don't worry about it but if you are I'd appreciate it!" & "Suggestive sentence starters: “Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back.” “You know what material this is? [Grab your shirt] Boyfriend/Girlfriend material.”“I don’t like being told what to do unless I’m naked.” With Modern AU Ben??? "**

Ok this one isn’t super long and its kinda meh but I hope you both like it bebes!

_Modern AU Ben +  “Kiss the hell outta me please” +  “You’re so cute when your tired you know?” +  “Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?” +  “I don’t like being told what to do unless I’m naked.” +  “Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back.”_

* * *

 

Lounging on his couch Ben mindlessly put chip after chip into his mouth with his eyes glued to the screen before him. With it being late in the night he had opted to kick back with some good junk food and randomly watch one show after another. Though it was not terribly exciting, it certainly gave him the ease he needed.

Just as he was about to slip another chip into his mouth he was suddenly jolted out of his mindless daze by a rapid knocking. Furrowing his brows he placed the bag of chips down and sat up properly. From what he could remember he had invited no one to come over nor had anyone told him they were coming over. Swiftly he stood up and walked to the door. With a click and one pull he opened the door to you standing out in the hall. 

His brows furrowed again as he looked you over, taking note of your trembling frame and your expression vaguely concerning. 

“(Y/N), what are you doing here?”

Taking the bottom hem of your shirt into your hands you nervously fidgeted with it, attempting to not stare at Ben.

“I-I wanted to see you.”

Ben’s brows rose slightly, “Oh. Ok. You wanna come in?”

You hesitated for a moment looking into his apartment then back to the floor. Considering you and Ben weren’t technically dating, you weren’t sure what you wanted to do. Truthfully your feet had simply led you here with little to no thought as to why. All you knew was that you wanted to see Ben, and that was it.

Ben smirked at you as he leaned against the doorframe.

“You’re so cute when you’re tired, you know?”

You looked back up at Ben who’s eyes racked over you once. His smirk deepened as he leaned more comfortably into the doorframe.

“W-what?”

“You look good. Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?”

You chuckled nervously in response to his flirting, trying to ignore the growing urge within you to just jump into his arms. If there was one thing you were at least attempting to do it was remaining composed. Well, aside from your trembling.

“So what do you say kid you coming in or what?”

You cleared your throat and nodded, “Y-yeah that sounds good.”

Ben politely stood from his leaning position and allowed you inside. Walking past him you attempted to quietly release a deep breath. As much as you wanted to deny your deeper feelings led you to Ben, you knew the truth. Being here alone was like waiting for a ticking time bomb. Something was going to slip.

Sitting down on his couch you settled into the cushion as Ben sat himself beside you. With a faint stretch Ben picked up his bag of chips once again.

“You mind if we watch this?”

You shook your head, “No, this is fine.”

Time flew past and you had sat tensely beside Ben attempting to focus on the show before you but unable to entirely relax yourself. No matter where you tried to take your thoughts, you couldn’t help but come right back to thinking about Ben. Unable to take how tense you were you cleared your throat and stood abruptly.

“Well it’s getting late, I should go.”

Ben’s brows furrowed, “You’ve been here for hardly an hour.”

“I know but it’s late and I should be leaving.”

Just as you went to move towards the door Ben suddenly stood and gently gripped onto your wrist. Your eyes instantly moved back to Ben’s which held an air of concern in them.

“Is something wrong?”

“No.”

“Ok…well thanks for stopping by.”

“Yeah.”

Before you could turn again Ben playfully tugged you close to him, bringing you dangerously close to him. The instant your chest practically bumped into his your breath caught in your throat.

“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back.”

Your brows rose slightly, “What?”

“You know, like a goodnight kiss. Friends can do that right?”

The room fell silent as you both stared at each other. The longer you stared into each others eyes the more you could sense the energy between you shifting. What had been a playful banter was now a slowly building heat between you. Releasing a wavering breath you finally broke the silence.

“Y-yeah…yeah they can.”

Leaning in slowly, enough to make your heart ram practically into the space between your ears, Ben’s breath fanned across your skin as the heat in your cheeks rose. Gently Ben placed his lips on yours, taking his sweet time to remove them. The instant you felt the soft brush of his lips you felt your heart soar, your gut fluttering with butterflies. You had imagined kissing Ben many times before but had never imagined it would be this good. It surpassed even your expectations. 

Pulling away slowly Ben looked down at you through his lust filled eyes. With your chest now slightly beginning to heave, the fluttering in your gut pushing you, you gulped.

“Kiss the hell outta me please.”

Ben arched a brow for a moment, “What?”

“I said kiss the hell outta me pl-”

Without any warning Ben dove straight back into kissing you, this time his lips crashing into yours far less delicately. This time you felt your head practically spinning, almost literally giving you the feeling of being swept off of your feet. Pushing you back down to the couch with him Ben greedily began running his hands down your sides, devouring your lips even more desperately than before. Moving down to the nape of your neck he muttered between pants.

“I don’t like being told what to do unless I’m naked.”

Smirking you leaned towards his ear with a breathy whisper, “Then what are you waiting for?”

Ben faintly growled into your neck before he pulled away, looking down at you with his chest heaving.

“Your approval.”

You let out a breathy chuckle, “Was this not enough?”

He smirked deviously at you, quickly stripping off his shirt before he returned to his previous venture. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Anon said: " OOH 28 and 21!!!"**

Alright! I hope you don’t mind I chose to do this one with Modern Ben cause it seemed to fit pretty well. Hope you like it hun!

_Modern AU Ben Solo +  “You’re still mad?” +  “He’s a bad kisser.”_

* * *

 

Abruptly Rey began tapping you on the shoulder, her eyes growing wider as if in sync with her tapping.

“(Y/N), (Y/N), don’t look now but Ben’s coming over here.”

Your brows raised, “What?! Rey you said he wouldn’t be here!”

She sighed, “I know, I know, I thought he was going to be gone with my aunt and uncle but, apparently not.”

Shaking your head you placed a hand to your forehead as you felt your heart begin to beat faster. 

“I-I need to get out of here.”

“Oh come on (Y/N), you’re not seriously running from him are you?”

“Rey can we-”

“Hey friends!”

You froze in place as your eyes moved back to where Rey had originally been gesturing to, now showing Finn and Ben standing before you. While Finn looked ecstatic to be at this party, his smile beaming, Ben looked notably tense and uncomfortable with an underlying hint of something you couldn’t identify. 

Rey smiled awkwardly, “Heyyy guys.”

“Enjoying the party?”

You nodded sheepishly trying to avoid Ben’s gaze which seemed to be solely focused on you. Rey nodded.

“Uhm yeah, yeah we’re having a good time.”

“Great! Have you seen Poe by chance?”

Rey smirked, “Taking shots with Jessika.”

Finn rolled his eyes with a smirk, “The man is a slut for shots.”

Rey giggled as Finn held out his arm for her, “Come find him with me?”

Rey looked between you and Ben, noting the way you both watched each other carefully. She turned back to Finn nodding.

“Yeah sure, let’s find him.”

With that Finn pulled Rey off into the crowd of people, leaving you with Ben. Both of you silently staring at each other. Feeling the overwhelming emotions come forth just by looking at Ben you remained silent as he cleared his throat.

“Hey.”

You barely gave him a nod, instantly turning your eyes away from him. 

“You’re still mad?”

You turned to look at him, unsure if you really wanted to have this discussion, but not sure of when another time would arise. In reality, it was likely the only time you would have to have this discussion with him.

“(Y/N)…(Y/N) please talk to me.”

You sighed giving him an unimpressed expression, though you were forcibly keeping it on your face.

“Why should I?”

“W-we’re best friends, are you kidding me?”

You tried to remain unamused, keeping your expression neutral as you stared straight back at Ben who sighed, running a hand through his brown locks. 

“You know I didn’t mean what I said in a…demeaning or um…cruel way right?”

You sighed, “Sure came off that way.”

“I admit my word choice was poor.”

You huffed, “A lot of your choices are poor Ben.”

His nostrils flared, “Look (Y/N), I only said what I said about him because I’m your friend and I know, everyone knows, you deserved better. I just really cared, er…care about you and couldn’t believe you picked such a douchebag to give a chance.”

You nodded, “I understand…still, you hurt my feelings pretty deeply.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I really am. I could’ve gone about it differently.”

Looking into his eyes you quickly found yourself falling for that same old Solo charm you remember being told about by your friends, Ben included, and acquaintances. He was undeniably hard to say no to and even harder to ignore. With the pleading look behind his eyes and the genuine nature of his words, you couldn’t help but to give in. You shrugged.

“Apology accepted.”

Ben smiled as he nodded in response to you. With a smirk you leaned over towards him.

“He is a douche anyway.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s a bad kisser too.”

Ben laughed for a moment with you. After a moment he looked you over and sighed.

“Like I said, you deserve better.”

“Got any suggestions of who would be better?”

Ben smirked as he draped an arm over your shoulder, “I might know someone. Not so much of a douche, pretty good looking and a great kisser.”

You raised your brows with a smirk, “Really? You’ve kissed him yourself?”

Ben chuckled, “I have not.”

“You haven’t?”

“Nope.”

Your brows furrowed as you crossed your arms under your chest.

“How can I trust your suggestion then?”

Ben stopped in his steps, putting himself before you when he suddenly leaned down and put his lips to yours. In the blink of an eye your body felt as though surges of electricity were running through it, your mind slipping into a heavenly daze. After a moment Ben pulled away just inches from your face with a satisfied grin.

“You trust me now?”

Your cheeks grew hot, your smile turning more bashful.

“You’re right…this guy doesn’t sound too bad.”

Ben smirked as he leaned in to continue where he had left off. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Anon said: " Can you do 3 & 12 with Ben?"**

Okie!

_Ben Solo + A scream + When we lay together on the fresh spring grass_

* * *

 

The sun was shining down, warming your (Y/S/C) skin as you hummed in content at the feeling. Spring had just begun in this system and the change in weather was more than a welcome change. Given this was one of the only systems that went through all the seasons, you were certainly happy to welcome spring.

Running your hand over the grass with a sigh, you slowly opened your eyes before turning your head to the side. Your eyes were met with Ben’s gaze, his honey brown eyes staring at you with a faint smile across his face.

“I see you like your vitamin D.”

You giggled with a nod, “You could say that.”

You sighed, fiddling with the grass as your eyes went to the blades between your fingers.

“Gotta enjoy it while I can.”

Bens brows furrowed, “What do you mean while you can?”

You looked up to him, seeing his perplexed expression. 

“Didn’t you hear?”

He shook his head, brows still furrowed.

“I’m getting reassigned to the base on Hoth.”

Bens brows immediately shot up from their furrowed stance, eyes going wide.

“What?”

“They’re under staffed, so I’m being reassigned there.”

Ben sat up abruptly, shaking his head as he brought one of his large hands to his head.

“No. No you can’t leave.”

You slowly sat up with him, hearing a few of your joints crack, “But I am.”

“No!!”

You jumped slightly, startled by the sudden rise in his tone of voice.

“No you can’t leave!”

Your brows furrowed, “Ben I am going to leave.”

“You can’t!”

“I can do whatever the hell I want.”

“You can’t leave!!”

You sighed in frustration, seeing this conversation would likely go nowhere with just how stubborn Ben was. Following his movements, you stood from your place on the grass and crossed your arms under your chest as your eyes narrowed in his direction.

“What the hell makes you think you can tell me what to do?!”

He groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, “I’m not trying to tell you what to do ok, I just-”

“You just what?”

“I just don’t want you to leave.”

You rolled your eyes as yo scoffed, “You’re raising your voice at me cause you don’t want me to leave?! What kind of sense does that make?! Just say it if you don’t want me to!”

Ben flared his nostrils, “I don’t want you to!”

“Why?!”

“Cause I love you!!”

You both froze, simultaneously going wide eyed as you looked at each other. The words had hit you so suddenly you weren’t sure how to feel. You knew you liked Ben, and yet you had never expected him to think of you in that way, given his reputation on the base.

Ben, in contrast, was in shock with himself. He hadn’t at all considered that the words would have ever fell from his mouth, let alone in a moment like this. He knew how he felt, and yet the way the words had tumbled out seemed so unlike what he wished the moment he first said them would be. With a fresh crimson dusting his cheeks, Ben cleared his throat as he waved his hand dismissively.

“Enjoy your new assignment.”

Dropping his head faintly he walked off back to the base, leaving you there with your eyes still wide and your heart now aching.


	24. Chapter 24

**Anon said: " YOU SHOULD TOTALLY DO 9 12 AND 22 WITH BEN BTW I LOVE YOUR WRITING SO MUCH"**

OK! Haha, hope you enjoy this!

_Modern College AU Ben Solo + “This is my favorite song!” + “I think I’m in love with you.” + “I’ve never kissed anyone before…”_

* * *

 

With an excited gasp you paused in your steps through the Solo’s dining room as a smile crept across your face. To your right, resting on the table perfectly was a stereo Ben had turned on to make your study session less mundane. The sound creeping from the speakers caused you to mumble excitedly.

“This is my favorite song!”

Looking over your shoulder on either side you assured Ben was nowhere to be seen. You were supposed to be here to study together, but with the sound caressing your ears you couldn’t help but want to indulge yourself with a study break. Turning back to the stereo you gently turned the knob for the volume, your grin growing larger as the music began to fill the room. Given the fact that it was only you and Ben there, you were sure you were in the clear.

Stepping back from the stereo your head began to bob to the beat. Slowly you began to dance to the music, seeing as Ben still hadn’t returned just yet. As your feet began to move, you slowly felt yourself let loose. Your head had been buried in textbooks for the entire afternoon and to finally be free from them for at least a few moments was exactly what you needed. 

Checking his phone, Ben had his eyes cast down as he walked back through the kitchen, coming to a halt as he heard your voice. As he looked up he was met with the visual of you dancing to the music, singing along faintly. With a smirk he slid his phone in his pocket as he leaned up against the doorframe and watched you. 

Unlike how you had been acting for hours on end today, you seemed jubilant, excited and carefree as your feet moved around the floor with your hips moving along. Though your voice wasn’t all that audible to him, Ben could tell you were singing along with a smile plastered across your face. 

Turning on your heel you halted instantly with wide eyes as you saw Ben watching you from the kitchen.

“Shit Ben! You could’ve said something.”

He shrugged, “Nah I was enjoying the view.”

You shook your head with a grin as you gestured to him, “Join me won’t you?”

Ben nodded with a smirk as he walked over to join you, copying your moves as you both sang the words dramatically. Gently Ben took your hand in his as he swung with you from side to side, singing into each others faces. Removing one of his hands from yours he gently tugged on your arm, prompting you to spin. With a giggle you spun under his arm, turning to suddenly face him with your chest to his. Looking into his eyes you giggled, as he stared his smile slowly shifting.

Before you could comprehend what was happening, Ben leaned in towards you bringing his lips to yours. Instantly you felt the sparks fly, your gut feeling as though it was soaring as your heart started to pound faster. It was an onslaught of emotion and sensations you had never even considered feeling for Ben before, but suddenly in the moment it had never felt more right.

Slowly he pulled away, looking to you with a cautious expression, his eyes appearing soft. He gulped, scanning your face with his eyes once again.

“I’m sorry.”

You shook your head, “Don’t be.”

You bit your lip, anxiously debating your next words before you looked into his eyes again.

“Can I tell you something?”

He nodded as you looked to the floor again for a moment, feeling your cheeks growing hot.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Looking back up to Ben his eyebrows raised slightly, “Oh.”

The two of you fell silent, with the next song beginning to play as Ben gulped once again with a noticeable tremble.

“Can I tell you something?”

You nodded, anticipating what he was possibly going to say. 

“I…I think I’m in love with you.”

The butterflies in your gut soared all over again as your rapidly beating heart swelled. Slowly a smile crept onto your face.

“I think I feel the same way about you.”

He sighed faintly with relief as a smile returned to his offset jaw, leaning forward to kiss you once again. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Anon said: " omg 32 with ben plz!" & "Please do 41 with Ben for the Disney prompts!!! "**

Alright bebes, I figured these would go together so I hope you enjoy the final product!

_Smuggler Ben Solo +  “All right! We did not die today, I call that an unqualified success.” +  “I’m a damsel, I’m in distress, I can handle this. Have a nice day.”_

* * *

 

Your day couldn’t have possibly taken a more drastic turn than the one it decided to go. In the thick of a stand off with the First Order is where you found yourself. You weren’t exactly sure how or why, but trouble certainly had a way of finding you.

To make matters worse storm troopers were gaining on you, only growing closer and closer. Though you were skilled with a blaster they easily outnumbered you in both fire and man power. The possibility of you making it out of the situation without a scratch on you was looking less and less plausible.

Just as you were about to fire another blast you suddenly got shot in the arm. Instantly you cried out, clutching your other hand to the arm which was holding your blaster. Gritting your teeth together you attempted to shoot the troopers once again only to suddenly be handled by them. As much as you tried to fight back against their firm grips they still managed to hold you down and cuff you.

You sighed as they pushed you forward, “Kriff.”

One of the troopers put up his hand before you, “Hold the prisoner here while I-”

Suddenly a round of blaster shots were heard not too far in the distance causing both troopers to turn their attention in that direction. Once they heard a few yells and more blaster shots they finally turned back to you. The trooper before you gave the one behind you a nod. Before you knew it, you were shoved forward and landed with your knees burying into the dirt beneath you.

“Wait here.”

You huffed as they walked off, “Gladly.”

As they walked off you wish your glare could burn holes in their uniforms. It would certainly make this situation better. With a huff you rested in place before you suddenly heard a voice off to your side.

“Psst.”

Your brows furrowed as you turned to look to your right. Just as your eyes scanned the perimeter, finding nothing, you suddenly heard that same voice.

“Over here.”

Turning to look to your left you suddenly saw a man towering over a pile of crates between two buildings. Though you couldn’t make out all of his facial features distinctly you could see his pale complexion and dark wavy hair. You could also see the smug smirk he wore on his lips from where you sat.

“Need help there?”

“Does it look I do?”

“You do look like a damsel in distress.”

You huffed, “I’m a damsel, I’m in distress, I can handle this. Have a nice day.”

The man’s brows furrowed as he let out a faint chuckle, “You’ve got this? Then why are you in binders?”

Just as you were about to retort with a snide remark you suddenly noticed him sliding out from behind the crates. As he approached closer your brows furrowed.

“Whoa, whoa what are you doing?”

“Helping you out.”

“I don’t need your-”

“Stop right there rebel scum!”

Swiftly the man pulled a blaster from his side and began firing at the troopers approaching. To his dismay however, they were beginning to grow in numbers. Looking back to where he emerged as he continued shooting the man yelled out.

“Chewie! Toss me one!”

Just as swiftly as he had pulled his blaster out the man caught a hold on a small grey device. As he shifted it in within his palm you could feel your eyes widen. It was an explosive. With a quick slip of his finger the man set off the blinking red light on the device before hurling it towards a nearby tower. A tower that you were now realizing was far closer to you than you would want it to be with explosives. Suddenly the device flew into the top of the tower, instantly detonating as it hit the stone surface. 

Before you could comprehend what was happening next the man grabbed onto your shoulders aggressively as he tugged you down.

“Watch out!”

Quickly he rolled you further back with his own person acting as a shield from the debris. Though you knew you were being saved you couldn’t help but to fear what was going to happen to you and this smug stranger as the tower collapsed. Before you knew it the man was practically laying on top of you, shielding your head with his arms. Despite not seeing the tower collapse you certainly heard and felt the structure crumble as the heavy stones shook the ground and the debris clattered against other surroundings. 

As the dust finally settled the man pulled himself off of you, looking around with a certain hint of caution.

“That was a close one.”

You scoffed, “As opposed to what?”

The man clapped his hands together, obviously ignoring your statement as he sat in a squatting position.

“Alright! We did not die today, I call that an unqualified success.”

You rolled your eyes as he extended his hand to you, “I’m Ben by the way. Ben Solo.”

You gave him a nod, “Pleasure, but you seem to be forgetting something Ben.”

Ben’s brows raised as he lowered his hand, “Oh right! The binders.”

“Yes I, (Y/N), would appreciate some help with that.”

As Ben turned himself properly to face the binders he smirked.

“(Y/N) huh? Lovely, it suits you.”

You rolled your eyes with a smirk. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Anon said: " 4 iv w kylo!!! and maybe also 5 iii w Ben? pretty please"**

Ok haha so I decided to go with Ben just to switch it up, hope you enjoy!

_Modern AU Ben +  “first day at a new job and oh fuck my boss is the person I drunkenly hooked up with last weekend/night”_

* * *

 

The steps you took through the office were quick and precise, you knew where you needed to be and intended on getting there quickly. It was Monday once again and everyone including you and your staff was rushing to hit the ground running. With the company growing and demand suddenly spiking out of nowhere, work had to get done and quickly.

Taking a sip from your coffee you leaned over to your front desk coordinator Phasma who was neatly shuffling papers in her arms.

“What meetings do I have this morning?”

“You don’t have any until the afternoon actually. However! You are meeting your new executive assistant, well, right now.”

You groaned faintly, “They’re here today?”

Phasma hummed in response, chuckling faintly as she handed off a small stack of papers to you.

“Look at it this way, your work will be depleted a lot faster with them around.”

“I better.”

She shook her head with a smirk as she parted ways with you, walking down a different row of cubicles as you made your way to the front lobby. Looking down at the paperwork for a moment you saw Phasma’s quickly jotted down sticky note on top of the resume and other paperwork she had handed you. Stopping just past the front desk you furrowed your brows faintly.

“Ben?”

Looking up from the paper you instantly found yourself frozen as you made eye contact with the man who stood in response to your call. Instantly your furrowed brows rose in surprise as your lips faintly parted. Ben’s expression matched yours almost exactly, the way his full lips parted and his brown eyes widened, he was definitely as shocked as you were. 

You couldn’t blame him. Given the fact that the last time you had seen each other was on Saturday night when you had drunkenly decided he should go home with you, there was really no way to go about it that wasn’t going to be awkward. The last time you had looked into those eyes they were blown wide with lust as he drove you into your mattress.

Clearing his throat, Ben nervously fidgeted with his tie as he tried to loosen it from his neck.

“Y-yeah?”

You offered him a smile, despite it feeling more than unnatural and forced.

“Right this way.”

Ben nodded quickly as he instantly brought himself next to you, still fussing with his tie as if he was struggling to breath with it on suddenly. With a sigh you gestured to the office, opting not to say anything instead. Ben nodded as he followed behind you back through the office. Arriving at your personal office you instantly went to your desk, avoiding Ben’s gaze.

“Lets get you started right away, seeing as there’s not much to review yet given your experience. Go ahead and send out these memos and sort through the files I left on the shelf over there. The ones labeled with the purple sticky note.”

Ben nodded, obviously trying to avoid staring at you for too long as well. From the expression of faint confusion on his face, you were sure he was expecting you to address the situation between you two. Given what your day looked like however, the last thing you wanted to do at this moment was discuss how you had had too much to drink and ended up in bed with him. There was obviously going to be plenty of opportunity to cover that.

With a sort of timid nature to his movements, Ben took a seat at the desk a few feet away from yours. A small squeak escaped the chair as he sat his large frame in it, rolling himself up to the desk. Clearing his throat once again he began sorting through the files that you had left out for him. 

After a few moments of silence had passed, the air in the room only growing more tense and uncomfortable, Ben cleared his throat.

“So h-how was your weekend?”

With an unamused expression you looked up from your work at Ben, your brow arched. Ben’s nervous smile instantly faded as he quickly looked back to the pile of files before him.

“Sorry.”

Seeing him nervously fidget and attempt to get on track with his work after his comment earned a smirk from you, unable to ignore the obvious humor of the situation. Of course it was uncomfortable, but something about it seemed hilarious as well. By whatever chance, your good lay from Saturday was now your personal assistant. Returning to your work you shook your head faintly with a smile as you considered that fact, still amused.

“It was good…really good.”

Ben looked up from his stack of work to meet your eyes again for a moment, smiling back at you warmly.

“Same here.”


End file.
